Epic Quest
Epic Quests follows the journeys of several different heroes. As you play through the story-based quests, the protagonist heroes will grow. When you begin an Epic Quest, you will receive the protagonist T2 hero; Doctor Strange in Sorcerer Supreme, Wolverine in Rise of The X-Men, Deadpool in X-Force or Mr. Fantastic in First Family. First Family (Mr. Fantastic) Story Research Like Brothers Entries are unlimitted but you can only get 10 bios per day in each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy. Entrance requirement: Reaching It's Clobberin' Time '''(Clobberin' Time) and '''Up In Flames (Hothead) in Epic Quest Story New Faces Only 3 entries per day can be used for each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy Entrance requirement: Reaching Crystal Clear in Epic Quest Story Entrance requirement: Reaching Gamma Gamma Hey! in Epic Quest Story Twisted World Only 3 entries per day can be used for each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy Entrance requirement: '''Reaching '''She is Victorious! in Epic Quest Story *Additional Requirements: You need to reach Claiming Victory quest in Epic Quest Story in order to gain Victorious biometrics (her biometrics are obtained from having Human Torch as ally shifter) Entrance requirement: Reaching Doomsday in Epic Quest Story Doom's Day If you purchase the First Family: Deluxe version for 6,600 Crystals, you can earn additional rewards and have this missions that are only available with the Deluxe package. Ruler of Latveria By getting 7 of the required characters to Tier-2, you will be able to unlock the native Tier-2, Doctor Doom Mister Fantastic, Crystal, Thing, She-Hulk, Victorious, Human Torch, and Invisible Woman are required Mister Fantastic's Personal Lab By clearing stages of First Family Epic Quest, you can find different item parts for collectibles. Each collectible have 3 parts with different amount. Successfully finding all parts of a collectible will grant you bonus reward X-Force (Deadpool) Story Research Messy Friends Entries are unlimitted but you can only get 10 X-genes per day in each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy. Entrance requirement: Reaching Gearing Up (Aw, Man. This Guy) and Seed Stealer (Domino Falls) in Epic Quest Story Stupid X-Men Only 3 entries per day can be used for each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy Entrance requirement: Reaching Colossal Problem in Epic Quest Story Entrance requirement: Reaching Psy-Locked Out in Epic Quest Story *Colossus's X-Genes are obtained from having characters appear as ally shifter (Fantomex in Chrome-plated Comrade and Colossus in Psy-Locked Out) The Big Twin Only 3 entries per day can be used for each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy. Entrance requirement: Reaching Double Dipper in Epic Quest Story Entrance requirement: '''Reaching '''Ending Stryfe in Epic Quest Story Beginning of the Chaos If you purchase the X-Force: Deluxe version for 6,600 Crystals, you can earn additional rewards and have this missions that are only available with the Deluxe package. You can enter it twice a day for 4 energy each *''Shifters include Colossus, Dominos, Fantomex'' The Clone of Cable By getting 6 of the required characters to Tier-2, you will be able to unlock the native Tier-2, Stryfe Deadpool, Fantomex, Domino, Psylocke, Cable and Colossus are the characters required. X-Force Armory By clearing stages of X-Force Epic Quest, you can find different item parts for collectibles. Each collectible have 3 parts with different amount. Successfully finding all parts of a collectible will grant you bonus reward Rise of The X-Men (Wolverine) Story Research Tracking Entries are unlimitted but you can only get 10 X-genes per day in each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy. Entrance Requirements: Reaching Going Rogue (Going Rogue), Friends and Enemies (Friends and Enemies), Raging Storm (Weathering The Storm), and Blindsided! (Blindsided!) in Epic Quest Story Veiled Secret Only 2 entries per day can be used for each chapter. Each entry costs 4 energy. Entrance requirement: Reaching Magneto's Might in Epic Quest Story. Entrance requirement: Reaching Phoenix Rising in Epic Quest Story. Mutual Enemy If you purchase the Rise of the X-Men: Deluxe version for 6,600 Crystals, you can earn additional rewards and have this missions that are only available with the Deluxe package. You can enter it twice per day for 4 energy each. *''Shifter include Rogue, Beast, Storm, Cyclops'' Rebirth of the Phoenix By getting 5 of the New characters to Tier-2, you will be able to unlock the native Tier-2, Jean Grey. Rogue, Cyclops, Wolverine, Magneto, and Storm are the characters required. Beast's Lab By clearing stages of Rise of the X-Men Epic Quest, you can find different item parts for collectibles. Each collectible have 3 parts with different amount. Successfully finding all parts of a collectible will grant you bonus reward Sorcerer Supreme (Dr. Strange) Story Research Memory Mission You have 3''' entries per day. Each entry costs '''8 energy. You can gain Lv.2 to 4 EXP chips and up to 3* Obelisks. The higher rank rewards are available on the higher level missions. Entrance Requirements: Reaching Compatriot (Road to the Monastery), Mysterious Challenger (Mysterious Ambush), Final Test (Monastery in Trouble), and Kaecilius' Conspiracy (Power of the Dark) in Epic Quest Story Dark Dimension You can have 3''' entries per day. Each entry costs '''8 energy. Entrance Requirements: Reaching Satana (Dark Advent) and Demonic Strategy (Increasing Darkness) in Epic Quest Story *Clea appears as ally shifters in the beginning of the stage. There is a small chance you will not get the biometric despite having her as ally shifter Sorcerer Supreme's Dimension Storage By clearing stages of Sorcerer Supreme Epic Quest, you can find different item parts for collectibles. Each collectible have 3 parts with different amount. Successfully finding all parts of a collectible will grant you bonus reward Category:Missions